Lady and the Playboy
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: What happens when the great niece of Captin America and the daughter of Director Fury meets her Celebrity Crush. A lot of flirting, romance, laughs, threats and blood! Takes place between Iron Man 2, The Avengers and Iron Man 3
1. Meet Sherise Fury

Author's Note: So I went to see Iron Man 3 and I loved it! Can you say fantastic movie ever! So anyway I came up with this idea and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does. But God knows I wish I own Robert Downey Jr. I only own my OC and the story.

Happy Ready!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Stark!"

_'Oh God what did that playboy do now' _

I got up from my room on the helicariar and made my way to the front of the air craft. Standing in front of many screens is Director Fury also known to me as 'Daddy'.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to his side

My dad was wearing his usually black S.H.I.E.L.D suit and his trench coat. As for me I was wearing a dark grey tight V-neck long sleeve shirt, black and grey boot-cut jeans and black boots that come to my knees. I have on a pretty sliver necklace with red and gold iron man medallion, that my dad gave to me for my birthday two months ago.

"Your precious Iron Man is what's wrong" my father growled

I face palmed myself, did he have to say that out loud in front of the entire staff. I have been in love with Tony Stark since I was ten, now that he's doing something good for some else I fell harder. If that's even possible.

"What did Tony do now?" I asked with a sighed

"Every since Mr.I am Iron Man announced that he is a super hero, it's my job to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

I rolled my brown eyes and said "And?"

My dad looked at me and just pointed to muti-screens. As I looked at the screens I bowed my head. The screens was showing news reports of Tony Stark's Malibu home, how it's destroyed the drunken billionaire went to wild with his suit.

I sighed before looking at my dad and said "So...what are you going to do?"

"Me...nothing. Romanoff Is on it"

"Apparently, she's not doing her job right" I mumbled under my breath

But my dad heard it because he looked at me and said "What was that, Sherise?"

I sighed and said "Dad, please let work on this"

My dad groan and said "No! Agent Romanoff can handle it"

_'I'm tried of him treating me like a baby'_

"Dad! I'm not a child anymore! I'm nineteen years old! I can handle myself. I have Fury and Rogers blood running through me so there's nothing I can't do"

Dad sighed and said "Alright, but I will be coming to check on you"

I smiled and said "Thanks dad" as I hugged him before running off to my room to pack

It was a little before five pm when Natasha Romanoff was standing at entrance of my room with a smirk on her face.

"What is it Tasha?"

Natasha is like a big sister. She and Clint taught me all the neat fighting moves. Well most, I do have a spy as father and a super-solider for a uncle.

"Well I had got word from the director that his daughter is working with me with Stark" Tasha said matter a factually

I rolled my eyes before picking up my duffle bags and heading down the hall with Tasha following. When we reached the boarding docks we were greet by my dad and a large black and tan German Shepherd with a glowering collar.

"Dad, who is this?"

"This is Downey, a special dog that..."

"That what?" I asked with a curious look

Dad took a deep before saying "That Stark build for you...for your birthday"

My eyes went wide, he did what?

I guess he seen my face because the next thing he said was;

"Some how he found out I have a daughter and that you are a fan...and"

I cut him off

"Dad, you can lie to your staff, be me think again" I growled

He just stud there, I groaned

"Well what does he do?" I said with a sigh

Author's Note: So how do you guys like this? I named the dog Downey for good fun. So review and tell me what you think or can give me some ideas. All Is More Than Welcome!


	2. Howard Stark

Author's Note: I thank you, Babydake93 for reviewing. I'm glad I got a review, didn't think I would get one. Anyway on to the important note. Downey is voice by none other than Robert Downey Jr. I thought it would be funny! I should of said this last chapter, but warning for spoilers for Iron Man 3. Also this story is Tony Stark/OC, Bruce B/Pepper P, pairing. So without further ado here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the other Avengers, Marvel does. I only own my OC and the story.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Pepper where is, Romanoff?"

I heard the smooth voice of Tony Stark.

"Right here" Tasha said as we walked in a room

When my brown eyes landed with the billionaires I turned my head with a blush.

"Well isn't it the daughter of Eye Patch" Tony said with a smirk

Then he looked down and smiled.

"And I see you brung the gift I made for you"

"Good to see you too, Stark" Downey said by my side

Downey is special dog, in so many ways than one. He's a smart system like, Jarvis. So it's like Jarvis son, but with fur and sounds like his creator.

"Ah, so how do I owe this pleasure of this vist"

Every one looked at me as I gulped. As he continued to look at me I felt my voice get caught.

**_'I'm in real big trouble'_**

Tasha rolled her eyes as she said "She's here to look after you"

Tony laughed and said "What can a sixteen year old do besides freeze when they see me"

I growled at that. I moved real quickly like daddy and Tasha showed me and pulled his arm around his back as I pinned him on the floor.

"I'm nineteen and this was I can do" I snarled in his ear

He gulped before he nodded and said "Ok, can you let me up"

I put more pressure on his arm, making his yelp before letting go. As I zone out of my kill zone I heard laughter. I looked over to my right and seen a strawberry blonde, Tasha and Downey laughing their hearts out. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my mouth.

Tony got up with a groan and said "Laugh it up"

I smiled and walked over to him. He flinched, but calmed down when I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How about we see those files that my dad pull out?" I asked with a smile

He smiled back and looked over at Pepper and Tasha who had finally stopped laughing. Can't say the same for Downey.

"Um yea you two do that" said Pepper before looking at Tasha and said "I have meeting with Osborne"

Tasha nodded before following the strawberry blonde out. I turned my attention on Tony.

"Well...I guess we should get this over with"

I said nothing but followed him before saying;

"Come on boy"

Downey rolled his eyes and said "No need to talk me like I'm some animal. You can just talk to me like you do your crush there"

I stopped breathing when he said that.

**_'Oh God, I hope Stark didn't hear that'_**

Downey chuckled and said "Oh he heard it alright"

I groaned as I face palmed myself before walking out on the balcony where I was amazed. The ocean and the sun setting was beautiful.

"Wow" was I could find to say

"Beautiful isn't it?"

All I did was nod. Tony sat on a chair and pulled out some electronic flies. Which turned out to be videos of his father. Howard Stark. After all the videos was done I could of sworn I seen tears in the playboy's eyes.

"You ok?" I asked as I walked over to him

"He loved me! I got to make things right" was all Tony said before walking in the house

I stud there for a sec before following him to his workshop. Where he pulled up some diagram.

"Cool, huh?"

I nodded and realized something.

"Tony, you see the design?"

He nodded and said "What about it?"

"That is the key to the Arc"

His eyes went wide before he went to work. A half in hour later I watched him fly off in his red and gold armor. I sighed before jumping grabbing some keys and jumped in a black Mercedes with Downey in the passenger seat and drove after him.

Author's Note: So how was this chapter? It's not all that, I know. I asked for help on the humor. I got the rest, just about. Soon Avengers will be showing up. Please a review, they are welcome.


	3. Saved by Iron Man

Author's Note: I thank Queen Simba for you review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the other Avengers, Marvel does. I own my OC and the story.

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Where is he going?" I asked mostly myself as I drove past red lights and dodging incoming cars

"_Hammer Expo"_ came the voice of Jarvis

I slam on the brakes to a compete stop.

"What?"

**_'A Hammer Expo? Why is every one trying to be like Stark? There can be only one Tony Stark'_**

"_ had gotten_ a phone call from Mr._Vankon and now_ he's tracing the call"

I took a deep breath before I said "Where is the Hammer Expo?"

"New York" was Downey's reply

I stepped on the gas and flew to the nearest air port. After a quick phone call to dad, Downey and I was on a jet and headed for New York. When we landed I rented a black Range Rover and drove to the Hammer Expo with the help of Downey and Jarvis. When I got out a bunch of robots were standing on the front steps.

"Sherise those are not robots" said Downey backing away

I looked at him as he said "Those are droids and they are going to blow"

My eyes went wide as he said that but I was a afraid to move. Just as the droids blew up I found myself flying through the night air.

"Am I dead?"

I heard chuckling and looked to find that I was being held bridal style by Iron Man. I wrapped my arms around his armor neck.

"Thank you, Tony" I said before putting my head on his

Tony chuckled before saying "I can't let anything happened to my fan"

I gave him a look saying 'Don't go there'.

He chuckled and said "Plus, your father would have my head"

I laughed at that. Before I knew it I feel asleep in the man that I loved arms. I woke up to shouting. I got out of the king size bed and walked out of the room and to the source. When I walked in a kitchen my eyes grew wide. There was Tony arguing with...

"Dad!" I yelled I walked closer

My dad look at me and his eye grew wide and said " Put some clothes on"

I looked at myself and seen I had a v neck shirt and some shorts on. I also seen from the corner of my eye, Tony smirking at my appearance.

I rolled my eyes and said "I do got clothes on, now tell me why are you here"

"Can't a father check on his little girl"

"One, I'm not a little girl and two I'm perfectly safe. I have Iron Man" I growled

My dad sighed and said "I see you are fine, I have to go anyway" as he kissed my head

"Where you going?" I asked as I hugged him

"To see Selvig about of S.H.E.I.L.D issues"

I nodded and before hugging him again and said "Be careful dad"

He nodded and kiss my head before heading out. But before he said;

"Stark, take care of my daughter"

"Of Course" was Tony reply as my father walked out

I sighed and said "What's next?"

"Well I have to go back to New York"

I groaned and said "When do we leave?"

He smiled and said "Right now"

As soon as he said that I had got the feeling to ducked and I. Not long after his suit came flying. Before a sec was up Tony was in his suit

He smirked and said "Ready"

I laughed as he picked me up and we took off.

Author's Note:So did you like chapter 3? Please review and tell me what you thinkk.


	4. Nightmares of the Past

Author's Note: Thank you, Sparrowlilies for your reviews. As for who's Sherise's mother, she will be mention in this chapter. I'm not sure what's the timeline between Iron Man 2 and the Avengers. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or any of the other Avengers, Marvel does. I own my OC and her mother.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

We landed on a large balcony when he put me down. Once I landed on my feet which I just realised was bared and I was freezing.

"Um...Tony" I said looking at him who is now out of his suit

He looked at me and seen I was shivering and smirked.

"Tasha had brung your clothes over..."

I didn't hear the rest because I bolted in the house and grabbed one of my bags and ran to the nearest bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying my hair and re-curled my shoulder length black hair I put on a tight V-neck t-shirt and medium khaki cargo pants with black combat boots. I put my curly black hair in a high ponytail before walking out to be jumped on by a large German Shepard.

I laughed as I said "Good to see you too Downey"

"I'm glad to see you're alive"

Downey sat down as I looked at Tony who had a smiled on his. I ran over to him and gave him a hug, which to my surprise and enjoyment he hugged back.

He pulled away with a smirked and said "What was that for"

I just smiled before walking away and said "I'm ordering, want anything?"

He sat on his highly designed couch as I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy III and called Robertos. After I made my order of a Xtra large cheesy pizza I sat next to him as his music played Justin Biber's That Should Be Me. I got up and started dancing and signing along to the song forgetting that my crush was there looking at me. Till I heard laughing.

**_'Oh God'_**

Tony got up and snaped his fingers before pulling me close. I looked around to find the room dim and soft music was playing. I looked at Tony was smirking.

"So how much do you like me" whispered Tony in my ear before he spinned me around

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I lied badly

He smirked and said "You're a bad liar"

I blushed as we waltz across the room. We stopped twenty minutes later to catch our breathes. But I couldn't help to get lost in his eyes. I felt us leaning but before we could close the space I pulled away and started walking in the back.

"Where are you going?"

I faked yarned before saying "I'm sleepy, I'll see you in the morning" before quickly running off to a nearby bedroom

Once in I lyed on the king size bed with a heavy sighed. As I stared up at the ceiling I felt myself dozing.

_{A light skinned woman with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes ran with a eight year old dark skinned girl with long black hair with a dark skinned man with a eye patch and a white man with blonde hair and blue eyed._

_"Rogers, Get Sky and Sherise out of here!" yelled the dark skinned man_

_The man nodded and grabbed the women by her arm, but the women pulled away._

_"No Uncle Steve, get Sherise and run"_

_Steve shook his head and said "I lost everything years ago, I can't lose you too"_

_Sky smiled and said "You will forever have me, as long as you protect her"_

_Steve and Sky turned to see a crying Sherise._

_"Mama"_

_Sky smiled before hugging the child and running off the way she went._

_"Sky no!" roared Nick Fury_

_A bunch of guys turning red was running their way. But before they could reach the other side Sky stopped them and started to turned red. Before Sherise's young eyes her mother and the bad guys blew up in a million pieces.}_

I woke up screaming, when Tony came running in. He saw my tear stain face and sat next to me and pulled me close.

"What happened?"

"My mom..." was I could say as I cried on his shoulders

"There there, it's ok. I'm here" was his calming words

"Everything is going to be alright"

And right there in Tony Stark's arms, I believed everything would be alright. As long as I have him.

Author's Note: I know sappy chapter. It is a romance story after all, but I will try to put more into it. So review and tell me what you think.


	5. Visiting Uncle Steve

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the other Avengers, Marvel and Walt Disney does. I owned my OC and her dog.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

I opened my eyes to see that it's was a bit after three. I groaned as I sat up.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

I looked over to the nightstand and picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hey Dad"

"Sherise I want you to stay at Stark's tower" came the voice of my father

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked after hearing the worry in his voice

"There's a new threat against earth"

My eyes grew wide as I said "Is it that time?"

I heard dad sigh and said "Yes, this is very big. I'm on my way to see Steve"

My eyes lit up as I said "Oh dad can I come, I haven't seen Uncle Steve in awhile"

He took a deep breath and said "Fine I'll be there in thirty"

I smiled and said "Ok, see ya dad" before hanging up and running to the bathroom

I came out wearing a tight cloudy grey V-neck long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and my black combat boot. I re-curled my hair and put it up in a neater high ponytail before walking out of the bathroom and grabbed my black leather jacket and my phone and headed out of the building.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I sighed before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Why hello sunshine" came the voice of Tony Stark

I groaned before saying "How did you get my number?"

He chuckled and I said "No what never mind"

"So where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes and said "With my dad"

"Well I see you later, I have some new attachments for the tower I'm working on"

I nodded. Even though he couldn't see it and said "Alright, see you" before hanging up

Just then my dad pulled up in a black escalade. I smiled before running over and jumping in the passenger seat. The ride across town took twenty minuets. I was the first to get out and walked up into the apartment with daddy following.

The sound of punching bags being pounced reached my ears as I walked in a large gym.

"Uncle Steve" I screamed happily as I ran to him

He stopped punching the bag and smiled as he caught me and spinned me around.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Steve asked as he hugged me

Before I could answered daddy walked in saying "Trouble sleeping?"

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I had had my fill"

I laughed at that before saying "Uncle Steve you should be celebrating then"

He smiled at me before frowning and said "I went under, the world was at world was at world. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost"

Dad sighed and said "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently"

Uncle Steve looked at daddy with a curious look as he said "You here in a mission, sir"

Dad nods and said "I am"

"Trying to get me back in the world?" said Uncle Steve as he wiped his hands with a white towel

Dad looked at me before taking and deep breath and looked at back Uncle Steve and said "Trying to save it"

Author's Note: I will be posting Ch:6 soon. So please review and tell me what you think. I see I have a lot of people favouring this story, but not enough reviews. Please stop my wondering, and tell me what you think.


	6. Avengers Initiative

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the other Avengers, Marvel and Walt Disney does. I own my OC and her dog.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

When I got back to the penthouse Tony was on the balcony walking in as robotic arms were taking off the Iron Man suit.

"Hey did you see the new adjustment?"

I chuckled as I pulled off my jacket and said "Yea, it's like Christmas. But more you"

He laughed and said "That's what I said"

Tony walked over and pulled me close and whispered in my ear,

"We need to talk about last night"

I pulled away and said "Tony there's something more important we need to talk about"

Tony smirked and said "What can be more important than me"

I glared at him and he said "Ok, ok. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and said "Dad is call for the Avengers Initiative"

Tony walked over to the kitchen and poured him some scotch before saying "Wasn't that shut down?"

I nodded and said "It's was, but this is was and we need everyone. Even you, Tony"

Tony took a drink before he said "Me? Your father said I wasn't classified. That apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others"

I walked over to him and said "As much as all that may be true, we need you"

I hugged him before grabbing my jacket and walking out of the building. When I got outside, Agent Hill was waiting for me in a black GMC truck. When I got in we headed for the Helicarrier, which is a high-tech, flying aircraft carrier. When I got there Uncle Steve was talking to a guy, known as Bruce Banner. A.K.A; the Hulk.

"Uncle Steve" I yelled as I ran and hugged him

He laughed and said "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and said "I am the director's daughter"

"Um...did you say you were Fury's daughter?"

I looked over at Bruce and nodded before shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sherise Fury"

He shook his head and said "If you knew who I am, than you were know this is not a pleasure"

I frowned and said "Why? Because you're a monster?"

Bruce nodded. I sighed before walking over to him and place comforting hands in his.

"You're no monster, you're hero. And the way I see it you should be dead, but you're not" I said with a smile

A few minutes later me, Tasha, Uncle Steve and Bruce walked in the Helicarrier. Uncle Steve pays dad ten dollars from the bet they made earlier. As my dad, Uncle Steve and Bruce talked; Tasha pulled me in a empty hall.

"Spill"

I raised an black thin eye brow and said "What are you talking about?"

Tasha rolled her eyes and said "You and Stark"

I sighed before looking around to make sure my father wasn't listening and said "We almost kissed"

Her eyes lit up as she said "The lady and the Playboy"

I shook my head and said "What?"

She chuckled and said "Your his Achilles heel"

I shook my head and said "That's absurd, he has to feel something for me, for me to be his weakness"

"Sherise,..."

I stopped her and said "Don't give me no false hope. Tony is a billionaire superhero. He can get any girl he wants and I, am not one of them" before walking off to my room

After taking a quick nap and a quick shower. I put on a tight red V-neck t-shirt, red cargo pants and my black combat Boots. I cruled my hair and let it full to my shoulders. When I walked out I heard commotion, so I headed where the noise was coming from.

When I found the source I gasped. There in a lab was all the avengers arguing. I couldn't really understand what was going on. But I mange to hear Tony and Uncle Steve.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man"

"Put on the suit"

I seen the look in Tony eyes so I went to stand in the way. Soon as I got there I was thrown I to tony and we landed on the floor.

"Put on your suit"

Tony nodded and said "Yep"

After helping me up, he and Uncle Steve ran off.

I looked to my father and said "What happened?"

Dad looked at me and said "Loki"

Before I could say anything he ran out and his staff barricaded me in that room. I sighed as I leaned on a counter. Thirty minutes later of waiting I was aloud to leave the room. With an escort of course. The agent walked me to the ship's meeting room. I walked in and stud in a corner.

My dad took a deep breath and said "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes"

Tony got up and stud for a sec before walking out. I noticed something's wrong, so I ran after him.

"Tony"

He didn't respond. I sighed.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" asked Uncle Steve as he walked over

Tony's face frowned before he roared "We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife"

I walked over and placed a confronting hand on his shoulder.

"He made it personal" said Tony

"That's not the point"

I looked at my uncle and said "Wait, I think he's on to something"

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience" said Tony walking away

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart" said Uncle Steve not really getting what Tony is saying

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered!"

I rolled my eyes with smiled and said "Tony, you do know you just described yourself"

Suddenly I and apparently Stark realized that Loki wants to use Stark Towers.

Tony and I looked at each other before saying together,

"Son of a bitch"

Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter I ever written. Hope I can do it again. Please review, they are more than welcome.

* * *

_P.S- SparrowLilies; thank you for all of the reviews. A special shot-out to you. Can't wait for your next update._


	7. Iron Pegasus Assemble

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the other Avengers, Marvel and Walt Disney does. I only own my OC, Downey and the Iron Pegasus.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

Tony dropped me off on the tower's balcony before going after Selvig.

"My my, isn't it the Director's daughter"

I gasped as I turned to be face to face with the God of mischief.

"Well aren't you a beauty" said Loki as he pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek

'**_Ewww'_**

"What's wrong, you don't like me?"

I looked at him and said "My dad told me not to date psychopaths"

Loki chuckled and said "Or is it because I'm not Tony Stark"

I said "Let me think" before I acted like I was thinking before I said "Yes that's it too"

"Well I will be making you my queen"

"Over my dead body"

We turned and Tony walking in out of his suit.

"Ah, the man who has everything, but has nothing" said Loki

I actually felt bad for him.

"Let the girl go Loki" said Tony

Loki smiled creepy as he backed away and said "I don't think that's possible" before jumping of the building and on an alien air craft

"Sherise" cried Tony before we disappeared

* * *

Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Stark, where are you?" came the voice of the Capcial in my ear piece

"In the penthouse" was my reply

'**_Oh man, what am I going to do?'_**

"Stark, we need everyone's help" came the voice of Romanoff

"Guys, Sherise...Loki...kidnap" was all I can say as I panic

'**_Do I love her? She loves me, but do I feel the same?'_**

"Sir, I believe the only way to save is with the Stark I" came my special system, Jarvis

I nodded and said "Alright, you and Downey fire it up"

"As you wish, sir"

A new suit came to me from the workshop and I took off into the sky.

* * *

I'm still held captive my kidnaper, Lord Trickster.

"Ah, what fine children we would have"

I gasped and said "In your dreams"

"Loki"

"Tony" I screamed once I seen the Iron Man suit

Loki don't say anything blasted Tony with his stick of magic. But Tony ducked and blasted Loki and his alien air craft. Which sent me falling to the ground. But Tony caught me just in time.

"Hello, beautiful"

I smiled and was going to say something, when we got rammed by one of the aliens. As I was I was falling, my life flashed before my brown eyes.

"Had a nice fall?"

I opened my eyes and said "Downey?"

"The one and only"

I looked around with confused looked.

"Let me shine some light"

Just then the area brighten up, as I looked around I found myself in some type of machine. I was sitting on a red cushion seat with five buttons on each arm was two handle bars I front with three large screens, one on the left; the middle and the right.

"Downey, what is this?"

Just then an image of an pegasus popped up on the middle screen. It's was white with a gold V-shape neck piece. In the middle of the neck piece was a arc. The eyes were glowing white.

"This is a special machine, its made of the finest material. With real fur and hair." said Jarvis

"In other words, it's just like the Iron Man suit. But in the shape of a flying horse" said Downey

"And Tony build this?" I asked amazed

"Enough questions, the Avengers need you" said Downey

I nodded and said "Alright, how do his work?"

"That's what I'm here, I power it, all you have to do is stir" was Downey cocky reply

I took a deep breath and "Ready"

Before I knew it I felt the pegasus move. I looked to the screens and the middle one showed me the view. And the left screen showed me the pegasus movement. Then something caught my eye.

"Um, guys what do I do about that?" I asked as I seen two aliens coming towards me

"You have a high tail weapon system" said Jarvis

"Also that I power. All you have to do is lift your right foreleg. And before you asked, you pull back the right handle"

I did just that and blown the aliens away.

"Whoohoo" I laughed "That was fun"

"Well good, because there's more" said Downey

"Alright, can you contact the Avengers"

"Can I" was all Downey said before live images of Tony, Clint, Tasha and Uncle Steve popped up on my right screen

"Guys" I screamed happily

"Sherise, you're ok" said Uncle Steve

I smiled and said "Yea, thanks to Tony"

Tony smiled and said "Where are you?"

"Heading to the party" I said stirring the pegasus to where the fight was

I came in blowing away aliens, to pieces. After clearing the area I looked over at the group of heroes. Who had their mouths open.

I chuckled before I said "Planing on catching flies"

Uncle Steve, Tasha and Clint closed their mouths as the hulk roared.

Tony flew up and said "Well then I guess there one thing to say. Let the party begin"

Author's Note: This was real fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Sexy Dancing

Author's Note: Thank you,SparrowLilies and RavenRoset for your reviews last chapter. I just want to say that I can't find the script for Iron Man 3. So the next this chapter or the next few chapters may seemed rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

After awhile I got hang of controlling the Iron Pegasus. I just kicked an alien with my back legs when I heard Tony say;

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it"

I move the pegasus head up and seen Tony flew toward the portal with the missile.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip" said Uncle Steve with concern in his voice

"Tony!" I cried

I watched in horror as Tony flies straight through the portal and sends the the nuke towards the massive Chitauri mother ship, blowing it up. Just as Tasha closes the portal Stark falls through the gap and plummets to the earth.

"No!" I cried

Just before Stark hits the ground, the Hulk snags him out of the air.

After Hulk saves Stark, Uncle Steve takes off Stark's helmet, but he appears to be dead.

"Tony...No!" I cried

Hulk yells in fury, and the noise startles Stark awake. I looked over at the guy I loved.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

I laughed before pushing the first blue button on my left arm rest. Which made the front half of the pegasus open and I jumped out and ran over to Tony and crashed my lips on to his. After a minute I pulled away.

Tony smirked and said "I knew you liked me"

I just smiled at him before looking at the other Avengers. Uncle Steve had a small smile on his face. As Tasha and Clint had goofy grins. Thor just stud with a smirk. And Banner he calmed down and was smirking too. A few days later I rode with Tony in his red Audi to Central Park to say goodbye to Thor. After Thor and his creepy adopted brother left, We went back to Stark Tower, well Avengers Tower.

After the fight I peeped out that the letters for Stark Tower have been blown away, and all that remains is a giant A. I pointed out that and Tony decided to leave the A, and ordered the rest of the Avengers letters. After Thor and Loki's departed were back in Mailbu.

I was heading to the workshop when I heard Christmas music. Jarvis let me in and when I walked in I froze at what I saw. Tony was dancing to the Christmas music as he call for the Iron Man suit parts. I laughed when at how he dodged parts and when the butt piece knocked him over. I walked over laughing and sharing my head. Tony got up and looked at me with a fake hurt face.

I fake pouted and said "Aww, do the billionaire got a booboo?"

He nodded and I smirked before yelling;

"Downey!"

When we got back Downey was put back in his German Shepard body.

"Wait! No"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"We need to tell dad about us"

Tony shook his head and said "Do you want me killed?"

"No, but how long you think we can go till he finds out" I said

After kissing him, he confess that he felt something for me. We are to go on our first date but then the unthinkable happens.

Author's Note: I have to say Tony Stark dancing in the beginning of Iron Man 3 was my #1part in the movie. So in the next chapter would be the end of the movies and we're go on from there. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please Review.


	9. RIP Agent Coulson

Author's Note: Thank you, Court11 and SparrowLilies for your reviews, your question will be answered in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_P.S.-Did anyone see tears in Tony Stark's eyes at the end of Iron Man 3, when he blew up the suits?_

* * *

**_~RDJ94~_**

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you, go on _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you, go on _

My father, half of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents, the Avengers and me were in a very large church for the funeral for Agent Coulson. A lady with a royal blue and gold choir robe and long curly red hair was in front singing Phil's favourite song. I remember when I was twelve, daddy, Tasha, Clint, Phil and I was in the media room watching Titanic. When it got to the end I saw that Phil was crying. But he paid it off and said that the song is touching and that he likes it.

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never let go till we're gone _

I looked over at Tony, who was seating next to me with a black suit, a white button up and a sliver grey tie. I had a creamy white silk blouse and a black skirt that come to my knees. My hair had grown and is little past my shoulders.

Tony looked at me and I seen the sadness in his brown eyes. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly before looking back to the front of the church.

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on _

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

Before the mortians(Funeral Home Staff) closed the casket we went to see the body one last time. Phil had his usual black suit and tie on. I sighed as he got rolled out of the building. I looked around and found many people crying. I smiled when my eyes landed on Bruce and Pepper. They had started dating not long after the battle with Loki.

I looked over to Tony who was on the phone with wide eyes. I walked over to him as he put his phone away.

"Tony..." I started but stopped when he looked at me with tears eyes

"Happy is in the hospital"

I gave a look of concern as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Happy is a long time friend, that I heard from Tony and daddy. I pulled him in a tight hugged.

He pulled away and said "I'm going to see Happy"

I nodded before grabbing my purse and said "I'm coming with you"

Tony gave me a small smile before walking out of the church with me following. We soon got in his white Audi and drove to Malibu General.

Author's Note: I haven't seen a funereal fic for Coulson, at lease not yet. But how did you like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Aldrich Killian

Author's Note: Wow sixteen reviews! Never thought i would get this much! Thank you, Court11, SparrowLilies, RavenRoast and Britt for your reviews. This chapter will be defiantly the end of the movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

After visiting Happy I the hospital we were bomb raider by reporters and cameras. I watched with wide eyes as Tony gave a terrorist, which goes by the Mandarin his address and threw a reporter's phone at a wall. The drive to the mansion was a quite one, once there I told him my dad wants to see me.

Tony smiled and hugged me closed and said "When you get back, you're all mine"

I giggled and kissed on the lips before getting getting in my black B&W cope and headed to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. As I was driving the radio news came on.

Breaking news, Billionaire Tony Stark's Malibu mansion was destroyed .

I hit the brakes.

_'No, not Tony. I just left him'_

Tears formed on the bream of my eyes. As I cried someone crashed into me. Before I could recover, my door was opened and someone bashed me in the head knocking me out. When I woke up I was dazed and confused.

_'What happened?'_

"Ahh, I'm glad you're awake"

I looked up seen a man with a shaved face.

"Who are you?" I asked his face seems farmilar, I seen his face before

"Why I'm the Mandarin"

I frowned and said "Can't be"

The guy walks around and said "I'm the one behind it all, but you would remember me as Aldrich Killian"

My eyes went white as I had another flashback.

_{"Killian! Let my daughter go!" screamed Sky_

_Aldrich chuckled and said "Can't do that, you see I need an army for my revenge on Tony Stark and need all the bodies I can get"_

_"Mama" screamed a eight year old Sherise as a young man with a bald head stuck a long needle in her arm_

_"Stop this, Killian! The serum may not work right!" yelled Sky_

_"What a pitty" said Aldrich before sticking a needle in Sky's arm_

_Just then Nick Fury and Captain America jumped through a window sending glass every where.}_

My eyes grew as I roared "You killed my mother and Tony!"

Just then Iron Man flew in busting through the walls and going into combat with Aldrich.

"Tony!" I screamed

The anger finally caught up and I started to turn red and the ropes snapped off. I then pounced on Aldrich sending us out a window. I grabbed some rope and slid down to the ground. Once I caught my breath I seen Tony running over, but Aldrich came from the debee and started fighting Tony. I picked up a Iron Man glove piece and pointed it to Killian and blew him to billion pieces. Tony got up and he started to walked toward me, face scared, bloody and all.

"Don't come any closer" I warned

But he still came forward.

"It's ok, you're not going to hurt me" Tony said after he grabbed my hand "See"

I gave a small smiled before running over and crying into his shoulder.

"It's over" Tony said as he stroke my hair

I sobbed and said "Everything can go back to normal"

Tony chuckled and said "Your dating me, nothing will be normal"

I giggle at that and he took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss before kissing back.

I pulled away and said "Let's go home"

With the direction of Downey and Jarvis they flew the Iron Pegasus to the docks. Tony got on then help me up. Once I got seated I wrapped my arms around the billionaire and we took off.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with the movies. Now I can focus on my OC's life with Tony Stark and the avengers. Please review, if got request or questions I'm more than happy to try to my ability to answer.


	11. Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

* * *

_P.S.- This chapter is set 24 hours after the last chapter._

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

The remodelling of the Avengers tower is done, now we're waiting on the team.

"Tell me again why they're coming to stay with me?" said Tony walking out of a room wearing a suit that most likely cost more than my payroll

I walked over to him and kissed his lips and said "Because I asked you to"

I was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress, where it's long in the back and short in the front. My earrings was diamond and reached my shoulders. I had a diamond necklace that was in the shape of a V.

"Well since you put it that way" Tony said with a smirk

I laughed said "If we want to be here when the team gets here, I suggest we leave now"

Tony took my hand and we headed out to the waiting car. The dinner we went to was called New York finest. Believe me, it was. We didn't even sit in the building, we had a special spot on the roof.

"Anything to drink?" asked a waiter

I nodded and said "Red wine would be fine"

Tony said noting but kept looking at me. Even through the comitsations. I learned a lot about him that the magazines don't put down. And I felt myself actually falling harder. Even when I thought it was impossible.

Not long after we got home and changed the team showed up. I came out of me and Tony's room wearing a black sports bar that is lined with pink with black sweat pants and black and pink Jordan's.

"Wow, nice place Stark" said Uncle Steve as he walked in

The penthouse and and the rest of inside the tower was decorated with Christmas stuff. But the penthouse has a very big tree.

Tony walked over and hugged me close before saying "We're having a Christmas party in a few days"

"Two days?" said Clint

Tony with his smart mouth, said "Yay! The hawk can count"

Clint glared at tony before pouncing and sending them across the room. I rolled my eyes as they tried to strangle each other.

"This is going to be a long year" I said with a heavy sigh

"Mhm..." came the voices of Uncle Steve, Thor and Tasha

* * *

_Two Days Later_

It's five pm Christmas day, the team was dressed nice, even Thor. I had on a red dress like a few nights ago but it was rimmed with gold. I had on the same earrings and necklace. Things were going as plane! But what puzzle me was why was my father here. He was talking to Uncle Steve and Tasha. Tony then walked in the middle of the room in yet another expensive suit.

"Can I get everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked where I'm looking with curious looks on their faces. Tony then motion for me to come over.

Once I got to him, he took my hands and said "I admit I was a asshole. A self obsessed bastard"

I laughed as did everyone in the room.

"You showed me a new life..."

He bends on one knee, my eyes grow wide.

"A new life I want to spend with you. What I'm saying is will you marry me?"

_'Oh My God! Tony Stark just asked me to be his wife!' _

I smiled as tears were falling, "Yes..."

Tony was about to put the ring on my finger when he was tackled by...none other then 'Daddy Fury' and let me tell you the name suits him right now. Everyone tried to pull dad off of tony, but with no luck. Finally Uncle Steve and Thor got him off. I ran over to tony and hold him close, while glaring at my dad.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled

Dad took a deep breath and said "You're my baby girl...I don't want to see you hurt"

I got up and hugged him and said "I will always be your baby. But you got to let me go"

Dad sighed and said "Alright"

I hugged him again before running back to tony who was holding an ice pack on his head.

"So that was an yes, right? You're not going to change your mind? Because it would be a bummer to get tackled my your dad..."

I cut him off with a passionate kiss before pulling away and said "Dose that answer your ramblings?"

He smirked before placing a large diamond ring on my finger. The team cheers for us. We get up from the floor and soft music plays. I'm locked in his gorgeous eyes as we waltz. With my family and friends this was the best Christmas ever.

Author's Note: This was fun to write. The next few chapters will be based on wedding planing and the life of the Avengers living together. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	12. Long Time No See

Author's Note: Thank you, Aipom4, RavenRoset and SparrowLilies for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, like the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

It's a day after Christmas and everything is normal. Well normal as it could get. With living with assaints, a super-solider, a raging monster, a Norse god and a handsome billionaire.

"Morning Tasha" I said as I walked in the kitchen and saw her sitting at the island

"Hey...so enjoyed your night?"

I nearly choked on my apple juice.

"What are you talking about?" sweating running down my face

She smirked and was going to say something, when my phone went off.

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Go and shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got,_

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

"Hello" I said answering my phone

"It seems you forgot about your best friend"

I smiled as I nearly yell, "Jermira!"

Jermira and I been best friends since we were twelve. We have a lot in common. Minus the Director of a large organisation as a father. And instead of crushing on the snarky billionaire, she's crushing on my great uncle. I mean some people would have a problem, but me is a different story. I mean who wouldn't crush on Captain America, I mean where did you think I get my good looks from.

"Where you at?" I asked

"At your father's headquarters"

I nodded and said "Hold, I'll come and get you"

"Ok, see ya"

I hang up and looked at Tasha who was smirking.

"All I have to say to you is, I don't kiss and tell" I said before turning and headed to my room

I took a shower and dried my hair and left it straight with a bang that falls slightly over my right eye. I put on a long muti-colour stripe button up, of black, white, pink and purple. I had the first two buttons unbuttoned and I had on a pair of black leggings and dark grey boots that stop at my knees.

"Jarvis" I called as I walked in the workshop

_" .."_

"Where's Tony?" I asked standing at his desk

_"A board meeting, ma'am"_

I nodded and said "Will you tell him I'm going out for a bit"

_"Of course"_

I smiled up at the voice before walking over to the cars.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Downey walking over

"I'm going to see an friend" I replied still heading to the cars

Downey started wagging his tail and said "Can I come?"

I stopped and raised an eye brow and said "This is new"

He stopped and said "I am a dog after all"

I rolled my eyes and headed to a white Range Rover with white rims and opened to driver's door. Downey jumped in and I got in and headed out. The drive was fifty minutes long. After I parked in the lot, me and Downey walked in the large building where I was jumped on by a dark skinned girl with black curly hair that stops at her shoulder and his highlighted with dark red and blue eyes. She was wearing a long navy blue silk button up that ties in the back and black jean and black combat boots.

"Well its good to see you too, Jermira" I smiled

Jermira smiled and looked down at the large diamond on my finger and squealed.

"Who?" was all she asked

I giggled and said "Stark"

Her eyes went wide as she said "How did that happened?"

I shook my head and said "It's a long story, so come on"

"Where are we going?"

I picked up one of her bags and said "Stark Tower"

"Oh, Uncle Capicle is going to be in a surprise" laughed Downey

"Did that dog just talk?"

I laughed and said "There will be weirder things"

When we got back to the tower I was greeted by a tight hug and a passionate kiss.

"You weren't kidding"

I pulled away with a blush and said "Guys, this is my best friend, Jermira"

Tony walked over and said "A friend of my fiancée is friend of mine"

Jermira smiled and when her eyes landed on Uncle Steve did she melt.

"Uncle Steve, why don't you show Mira around" I said

Uncle Steve smiled and and the two walked off.

"Well now that I know she's fine, how about a round two" I said with lust fill in my voice

Tony smirked before capturing his lips with mine and pulled me in the bed room.

Author's Note: So kinda crappy. But I'll try better next chapter. Now Jermira is really going to end up with Captain, not if you don't want her to. But she is important later. Please review.

* * *

_P.S.-Question; How do you guys feel about a Tony/J.A.R.V.I.S. story?_


	13. New Mission

Author's Note: Thank you, SparrowLilies, Aipom4 and everyone else for your support. It truly means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

I woke up to a smiling face.

"Morning beautiful" purred Tony

I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me closer and kissed back, more deeply and passionate.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

I groaned into the kiss before turning over and picking up my phone.

"Yes dad" I said with announce

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did" nearly growled

"Good"

I sighed and said "Why did you call? Is the world in danger?"

"No, but I have a mission for you. Can you come in?"

I sat up and said "Alright, I'll be there in a few" before hanging up and putting the phone down

"What did daddy want?" Tony said as he sat up

I got up and said "Something about a mission"

Tony nodded and then his eyes went wide said "So you're going to leave me here with all of them"

I smirked and said "You'll live" before walking in the bathroom to shower

An hour later I was walking in my father's office with Downey at my side. I was wearing a long muti-colour button up; of purple, white, black and green. I had on tight black , boot-cut jeans and black combat boots. My hair was curly, with a bang that falls slightly over my eyes.

"So what is this mission?" I asked once I sat in a leather chair in front of dad's desk

"A recruit mission, Sherise"

I raised an eye brow and said "Who?"

Dad pushed a button on his desk and a screen came down from the ceiling. The screen showed a video of a a person in blue and red spandex swinging from a web.

"You want me to recruit Spider-Man?" I asked

Dad slides a folder across the desk to me. I picked up before giving my dad a funny look. Then I opened the folder and began to read the file.

-So his real name is Peter Benjamin Parker, he's 17 and is a Junior at Midtown Science High School. His parents used to work for my dad and before they worked at Oscorp Industries, they worked at Stark Industries. Richard and Mary Parker disappeared when Peter was four years old.-

_'Poor guy'_

-He moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. At a vist at Oscorp Industries to find a clues on his parents disappearance, he got bit by a altered spider, giving him speed and agility.-

I stopped there. I shut the folder closed before putting it back on the desk.

I sighed before looking at dad and said "Do I even want to know how you got that"

Dad just smiled and I said "I don't want to know" I put sighed again before saying "What do you want me do?"

Dad got up and stud before looking out the window with his arms behind his back.

"I need you to attend Midtown High, as a student. Keep a eye out on him and when the times right...tell him about the team"

I sighed and said "If I do this, Downey and Jermira is coming with me"

Dad turned around and said "Deal"

I gave him a glare before saying "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow"

My eyes went wide. I don't say anything but gave him anything glare before grabbing Peter Parker's file and walked out of his office.

_'Now to go and explain to Tony. My dad wants me to attend school again. Arggg! Fathers!'_

Author's Note: So Peter Parker/Spider-Man is coming up next chapter. Now, I need your help! Giving me funny moments that will occurred in the Avengers tower. Please review or PM me! :)


	14. Peter Parker

Author's Note: I cant believe this! 27 Reviews! I appreciate all the reviews the highest. Thank You! I normally post a chapter for this story and then post a chapter for King Stark. So because you all,made me so happy here is chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

Grassing braking caught my attention as I stepped off the elevator. I walked in the living room to see Tony hiding behind the couch as the team threw things at him.

"Jarvis" I called

_"Yes "_

"Do I want to know what happened?"

I could of sworn I heard him sigh.

_"No"_

I just walked over to the other side without a scratch. I grabbed Jermira and we headed in my room. I closed the door and sat on the bed with my head in my hands.

"Sherise what's wrong?" said Jermira sitting on the bed

I sighed and said "My dad wants me to go back to school to recruit a new hero"

"Really, who?"

"Spider-Man" I sighed

Jermira's eyes widen as she squealed.

I managed out a chuckled before saying "Glad you're a fan. Because you're going to school too"

I'm was glad when the door opened, stopping the girly squeal from my friend. In the doorway stud a bloody arm Tony.

I shook my head and said "Downey, get the first aid"

I watched the special dog walked out the room with Jermira following.

She stopped and said "See you in the morning"

I gave a nod before turning to Tony. He made a face where it look like he was going to say something.

I stopped him and said "Tony, I don't want to know"

Downey walked in and gave the kit before walking out. Tony sat on the bed as I picked out glass and cleaned the cuts. The cuts wasn't deep enough for stitches or bandages.

"So what did daddy want?" Tony said as he pulled me close

I laid my head on his shoulder and said "He wants me to attend school to recruit a new member"

Tony jumped up yelled "What!"

I sighed and said "Tony, I'm upset too. I have wedding plans to do. Plus keep the six of you from killing each other"

Tony sighed and said "As much as I want you stay home, I can't keep you from your freedom"

_'Wow! That went better than I thought'_

I got up off the bed and walked over to him. I wrapped my hands around him and rest my head on his chest as he laid his head on mine and stroked my hair.

"I love you, Anthony"

He stop stroking my hair and lifted my chin where I was I looking directly in his gorgeous brown eyes. I felt heat rush to my race.

"I love you too" Tony purred before capturing my lips with his

When we broke apart two minutes later, I couldn't help but stare. His was wearing a tight tank top, where it was hugging him. Showing off his abbs and his muscles. His dark brown hair unkept, but still made him breath taking gorgeous.

"You're staring" I heard him growl in my ear

I blushed as I said "You're something to look at"

He smirked and said "You're not bad, yourself"

He crashed his lips on mine. I gasped out when I felt him squeeze my butt, leaving him to dart his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as his right hand slipped up my shirt. Everything when into a white haze after that.

* * *

_"Morning "_

I groaned before blinking my eyes open.

_"Jermia is ready and waiting on you with Downey. There's also a car waiting"_

I wanted to closed my eyes, when the Jarvis' voice finally caught up with me. I jumped up and rushed in the bath room. Twenty minutes later I came out with my hair curly and wearing a tight white V-neck t shirt with dark grey cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Tell Tony..."

_"Already done, ma'am"_

I rolled my eyes and said "J, quit the formals"

"_As you wish, Sherise_"

I smirked and said "Love you, Jarvis"

"_Of course you do"_

I smiled before walking out and into the car.

* * *

Downey, Jermira and I ran through the hall trying to find . A English class. As I turned a corner I ran into something solid and it didn't feel like a wall. I looked up and saw none other than Peter Parker.

"I'm so sorry" he says

"No, problem" I said

We stand up and I picked up my black and gold book-bag.

"You must be new?" he asked

I smiled as I brush my clothes off and said "Yea"

He smiled and said "I'm Peter Parker"

I gave him a warm smile and said "Sherise...um.."

_'What the hell'_

"Fury"

"Sherise, come on we're already late!"

I looked at the end of the hall and seen Jermira with not pleased face.

I laughed and turned to Peter and said "Sorry we're kinda late"

He chuckles and said "Yea, me too. What class you got?"

"English, with a " I answered with a smile

He laughed and said "That's my first class too"

"Really?" I said, acting surprise

If I know my dad, and I do. I know he have us in all of Peter's classes.

"Yea, I can show you"

I nodded and said "We'll appreciate that a lot"

We turned and head to Jermira when he stops and gives a funny look.

"Why is there a dog in school?"

I laughed nervously and said "Guard dog, over protective father"

He smiled and said "Cool"

'_That went better than_ plan'

I smiled at him and said "Thanks"

We continued our quest to our English class. With one thing on my mind.

_'I'll be glad when this is over'_

Author's Note: So what did you think? I hope you're not grossed out or uncomfortable with the make out scene? Please review, so I'll know to leave that out! :)


	15. What Do You Say?

Author's Note: Thank you everyone, for your reviews! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

The day went by pretty fast. Faster than I thought. At 3:30 Jermira, Downey and I was in a private car on our way home, to the tower.

"What do you guys think about Parker?" I asked putting my laptop back in my bag

I had done my report on Peter now, before I get home and forget.

"I think he's cute" came Jermira's reply as she texted

Downey chuckled and said "You think that pig headed, Thomason is cute"

Jermira just stick out her tounge. I rolled my eyes before pushing the black button on the door.

"Happy, can you stop at Roberto's?" I asked

"Sure"

I looked out the window watching the scenery fly by. We soon parked and I gave Happy money to get ten boxes of pizza. As we waited I heard giggling. I looked over at my friend with a raised brow.

"What did I miss?"

Jermira giggled and said "That Osborne kid just asked me out and I said yes"

My eyes nearly popped out of head as I growled, "You did what!"

She rolled her eyes and said "It's part of the mission. I'm only going out to get some scope about Parker"

I thought for a moment and realised that's not a bad idea. You see Harry Osborne has been friends with Peter since the 8th grade or is 1st grade? I forgot.

Just then Happy came back with the pizza and we headed home. Today wasn't bad as I thought. I manger to speak with a wedding planer and I meet with her Saturday. When we got to the tower me and Jermira took the boxes up. Once I sat the pizza down I was engulfed in a heated kiss and a tight embrace. I put my hands on Tony's chest to back away a bit.

"I missed you, too" I smiled

He smiled before walking over to the counter and grabbing a slice. I smiled before looking up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis"

"Yes Sherise"

Tony looked over with a confused look and mouth full of pizza.

"How was the kids?"

The AI chuckled and said "They were perfect angels today"

I laughed before grabbing a slice and sitting on the couch. Tony walked over with shocked look. I laughed.

"Hhhhow did you get him to say your first name?"

I laughed and said "A little niceness and flirting goes a long way" before getting up and headed to the room

"Maybe you should try it" I said over my shoulder before going in the room

Saturday got here faster than I though. School was good, Jermira got a lot info about Peter out of that date with Harry. Now that I know he's defiantly Avenger material. Its time to bring him in.

"Where are going?" asked Tony as he pulled me over into a tight hug

I giggled and said "Where's the team?"

"At S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters"

I nodded and said "I'm going to get dress, get the guys and head to central park"

"What's there?"

"A recruit" I smiled before walking in the room

I came out wearing a black V neck t shirt with black jeans and black boots that come up to my knees. My hair now grew a little, is curly. When I walked out I pushed the blue button on my watch on my left arm. The Iron Pegasus flew over and the front half opened. I got in and closed the front half and headed to the park.

"_In coming call"_ came Jarvis voice

"Alright" I said

"Hello" came the voice of Peter

I smiled and said "Hey Peter, I'm heading to park now, sooo"

I heard him chuckled before he said "Ok, I'm on my way"

"Meet me at by the pound" I said

"Ok, see ya" Peter said before hanging up

"Jarvis"

"_They are already on_ their way"

I smiled before moving the right handle forward to get the pegasus to fly faster. When I landed Peter was there looking with shocked face. I got out and walked over with a smile.

"What's going on?"

I smiled and said "You're being recruited"

He raised an eye brow and said "What?"

Just then engines and thunder was heard.

"Is it going to rain?"

I chuckled and said "No, but something better"

Thor landed with nice landing as Tony landed with a ground punch. A large black car pulled up and Tasha, Clint and Bruce got out.

"You're the Avengers"

I nodded

Uncle Steve stepped up and said "Yes and we want you to be apart of the team"

I looked back at Peter and said "What do say? Want to be Earth's Mightiest Hero?"

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, I normally updated faster then this. Just had writer's block and was quite busy, with taking care of a Pit Bull Terrier and a Shetland Sheepdog is a lot of work. But chapter 16 should be up as soon as I seen as lease three reviews.


	16. Trouble Begins

Author's Note: Thank you everyone, for your reviews! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Why me?"

I smiled and said "Because you're Spider-Man and the team needs someone like you"

Then my alarm on my phone went off.

"Well these guys can handle it from it, I'll talk to you later" I said before walking away

I got back in the pegasus and flew back to the tower. I got out and ran to my Range Rover. I drove to a dinner where I'm so post to me a . I walked in and was greeted by a short woman with short blonde hair.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

I smiled and said "I'm and I have appointment with a "

She looked at me before saying "Follow me"

I took a deep breath before walking after her. We soon stopped at a booth where a lady with short black hair and wearing a dark blue business suit, was sitting.

" "

The lady in the booth looked up with a smile.

"This young lady calms she has a appointment with you" said the short blond

I nearly choked when she finished.

"What?!" I cried out

looked at me and said "Child this is not a game and you're wasting my time"

I frowned before I slammed my purse on the table and yelled "I am not a child! I am nineteen years old! If you don't believed!"

I went in my purse and pulled out my wallet before tossing it over at the wedding planer. I watched her eyes grow wide as she looked at my ID. I calmed down with satisfied smile.

"I'm so sorry, "

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever, let's get this over with" as I sat across from her

"So do you have any idea what you want?"

I pulled out some wedding magazines and showed her a page. The church and reception room was based off of white and gold.

"These are nice. Have a date in mind?"

I thought a sec and said "I'll be twenty in two months..."

smiled and said "Oh ready, when?"

I smiled and said "February 16"

's face lit up as she said "What better day to get married then on your wedding day?"

I nodded and said "Yea, I'll like that"

smiled and said "Well before we agree on anything, got to meet the future husband"

I nodded and got up before shaking her hand.

"I'll call to make another appointment" I said before walking out

The drive home was a pretty quick, to my surprise. I parked next to Tony's Audi. I got out and walked over to Tony who was sitting at his desk. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"So how did the recruit go?" I asked as I walked around and sat on his desk

He wrapped his around around me and kissed my head before saying "He said he'll think about it"

I nodded and said "I hope he says yes"

"I personally think he's crushing on my fiancée"

I jump up and looked my future husband with shock, written all over my face.

"Where did that come from!" I nearly shouted

Tony shrugged and got up before pulling me in a embrace and said "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

I shake my head and said "Don't be silly, Stark. Even if he did I would never leave you"

Just then my phone started vibrating. I must forgot to turn my phone up after I left the wedding planer.

"Hello" I said answering my phone

"Hey Sherise" came the nervous voice of Peter Parker

"Peter, hi" I took a glance at Tony and he wasn't happy

"Um...are you busy?"

My eye brow went up as I asked "Why?"

"I...um...just wanted to talk to you"

I sighed and said "Alright, I'll meet in the park, by the Balto stature"

"Ok"

I hang up and looked over at Tony who's facing away with a suit glove blasting mirrors. I walked over to Tony and place a hand on his shoulder before letting out a sad sigh. I walked back to my Range Rover and got in. I looked at Tony one last time and with another sigh I drove off. What I didn't realised, was that things were about to get complicated.

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I know the story can't be a happy after all the time. So I hope you like it. Also guys I'm about to do a prequel to this where Sherise and Jermira were also friends with BTR. That story with be going up soon.

**_P.S.-Remember at least three reviews and I'll post CH:17. _**


	17. Nothing Even Matters

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry very sorry about the typos and the grammar. It's the iPad, I'm using, I have to copy and paste. I'll be glad when I get a computer, so I won't have this problem. The wedding planer's name in the last chapter was Ms Smith . But here's you're long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

When I got to the stature there was no one there. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Spider-Man hanging upside down in his spandex suit and all.

"Peter!" I nearly growled as I clutched my chest

He chuckled before doing a back flip and landed with grace.

I rolled my eyes and said "Parker, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What the rushed?"

I looked at him and my eyes went wide. Tony was right! I mean Anthony Stark is a iron superhero billionaire with a overly smart, snarky computer system. Who by any chance can do pull up a person's darkest secrets in less than a heart beat, that include high school crushes.

I took a deep breath and said "Peter, what is this? I have a team and a fiancée to get back to"

Peter had taken off his mask and I seen his eyes trying to pop out of his head. As the teen superhero glazed down at the rock on my finger. You see it's been six days since Jermira and I started school. I haven't been wearing my ring, good thing Tony didn't know anything about this or I'll be in deeper trouble.

"You're...you're engaged?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I'm to marry Iron Man"

Peter bowed his head in defeat.

I put an hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry, but we can be friends"

With that I set off back to my truck. As I was pulling in the underground garage I seen a unfamiliar black car parked on the side. I once again parked by Tony's Audi. As I got out I heard Jarvis voice ring through out the area.

"Sherise, I strongly advised you don't go up there"

* * *

'What the hell! What is she doing here?'

"Maya, what are you doing here?" I stuttered

I didn't like the look in her eyes:lust.

"I came to remind you what you missed out all those years ago" she purred in my ear as she straddled my lap

Oh god! I hope Sherise don't walk in. What can I say?

"Sir"

"Yea Jar"

"Your fiancée is on her way up"

I groaned as I pushed the woman on me off. Making her land on the floor, just as Sherise walked thought the elevators. She stopped once her beautiful brown eyes landed on my Ex.

* * *

"Who the hell is this!" I growled as my eyes landed on the woman sitting on *MY* floor wearing a slutty police uniform

"This is no one important" Tony said walking over to me

I guess Jarvis told the team what's happening because I heard footsteps coming off the elevator. But my eyes stayed on the black hair woman getting up.

"Your engaged?" she asked looking at *MY* man

I growled "Yes! To me!"

She looked at me and smirked. I wanted to rip her head off, but Uncle Steve was holding me back.

"Maya, I believe it's time for you to leave" Tony said glaring at the whore

Maya smiled before walking by and grabbing his, *MY* junk. Everything went red as I lunged for her throat.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Jarvis voice. I looked at the digital clock over head and seen it was seven o'clock. I sat up just as Tony walked in with a breakfast tray. He saw that I was up and smiled, he put the tray down and sat next to me.

"What happened?" I asked looking at my love, my best friend

"You put Maya in the hospital with a sprained neck and bruises that cover 99 percent of her body"

I sighed and said "I'm sorry"

He pulled me into a tight embrace and said "For what?"

"I should of listened to you and now you think I'm crazy" I nearly cried

He chuckled and said "Sherise I love you, all of you. That includes crazy personities and psycho fathers"

I smiled lightly and he kissed my head and started sing softy in my ear,

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_It's like one for the haters,_

_Two for all of those who try to shut us down._

_They don't really know._

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart._

_No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes._

_When we're together, baby, anything goes._

_We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. _

_And nothing even matters. _

_And nothing even matters. _

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. _

_And nothing even matters._

_And nothing even matters._

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._

_They disappear and it's just you and me._

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please._

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past._

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast._

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

I felt myself slowly dozing off to voice of my love. Before I knew it I was sound asleep in *MY* billionaire's arms.

Author's Note: I had to stop there. But I got to ask, what you think? I know most of you are not Big Time Rush fans, but I was listening to this as I writing the last bit before the song and the idea to have Tony sing this. So please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Big Time Vacation

Author's Note: _54 Reviews!_ I'm truly honoured to have so many reviews. I appercaite all the support. It means so much to me. Thank You! Also I hate to say but this story is coming to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, they belong to Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

It's Monday and I'm busy than ever. Yesterday Tony and I met with the wedding planer and the wedding is set for my 20th birthday, which is two months away. Good thing I'm done with that mission with Peter. Jermira decided to go back though, 'To keep an eye on him'. Yeah right.

"Sherise"

I looked up from the wedding magazine plies to see Downey.

"Jarvis and I have sent out all of the inventions"

I smiled and said "Thanks" before going back in the stack

Hours past and I was so busy with the wedding stuff I didn't realise the time.

"Babe"

I looked up with a yawn.

Tony laughed and said "Take a break, we do have two months to get everything together"

"I guess so, what time is it?" I asked

"It's 12 am" came Jarvis voice

Tony looked at me and said "How long you been at this?"

I yawned and said "Since 5 am"

Tony's brown eyes widen as he took my hands and said "Alright that's enough" as he pulled me up

"But I have so much to do" I said trying to get back to work

"Alright! You leave me no choice! We're going on vacation"

It was my turn to be surprised.

"Vacation? From what?" I almost yelled

He glared and said "From all of this"

I glared back and said "And where are we so post to go on short notice?"

Tony smirked and said "That's for you to find out"

6 Hours Later

"Why are we in LA?" I asked as I stepped of the Stark private jet

I had on a black skirt, that's long in the back and short in the front. I had a red blouse on with diamond belt and black/white 6 inch Cindy Kirk heels.

Tony said nothing, he just smiled and lead me to a escalade limo. Once the car started moving, Tony blind folded me. I sat with my arms folded and a frown on my face. After an half an hour of driving the car finally stopped.

"We're here" said Tony before helping me out of the car

Once I was out he took the blind off. I blinked a few times to get use the sun. When I finally looked in front my jaw hit the ground. There standing in front of a hotel was my four best friends since first grade. Big Time Rush!

Oh oh oh

Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry for those who are not BTR fans! But I had to put them in. I hope you continue reading! Please leave a review on your thoughts about this chapter.


	19. Big Time Reunion

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and the story won't be ending until the next chapter! So be prepared for a sequel! Also there's a prequel to this, called Whirlpool. So you'll get the full story there on Sherise friendship with BTR and her adventure with them on their musical journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, Big Time Rush related they belong to Nickolden, Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

Ok here's a quick recap on my friendship with Big Time Rush. I moved to Minnesota in the winter of 1999, I was 5 years old. When I met the boys, it was a start of an odd friendship. After the thing with Aldrich Killian and my mother's death they were there for comfort. I don't think I would of made it through/sane without them. From elementary to high school we stayed strong. I was on the hockey team with them and I was there at the Big Time Audition. I traveled to Hollywood with them and I came up with four of their songs for their first album. After the thing with Griffin's daughter, which we called 'Big Time Demos' I left for New York.

"Guys!" I screamed as they gave me the famous group hug

"It's good to see you, Re" came the ever so sweet Logan

Out of the four I was the closet to Logan Mitchell. He was my 'BBBFF' also known as Big Brother Best Friend Forever. He taught me how to sing and he helped me the most when I had nightmares of that event with Killian.

I smiled before turning to my fiancée and said "How did you...? Know what never mind" before giving 'MY' snarky billionaire a passionate kiss

Tony smiled and said "Have fun"

With that I was carried into the Palmwoods Hotel. We made it to apartment 2J where they sat me on the orange couch that we went though hell to get. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Actually I remember all of our crazy adventures and plans like it was yesterday.

"Sherise!"

I looked from the boys to see a twelve year old girl with long brown hair and eyes running over just in time as she jumped on me.

"Katie, it's good to see you too" I said with laughed

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked as she sat next to me on the couch as Logan sat on the couch's armrest and the other three sat on chairs or the floor

I giggled and said "Apparently my fiancée thinks I need a vacation"

Katie's brown eyes went wide as she gaped "Fiancee? Who?"

Carlos laughed and said "Re is getting hitch to Tony Stark"

I really thought Katie's eyes were going to pop out till we heard someone walked through the door. We looked looked up and seen two girls. One was blonde and the other had black hair with highlights. Kendall and James got up and kissed their respectfully girlfriends.

30 Minutes Later

From what I got form the recap since I been gone is that Kendall is dating the blonde girl, who name is Jo and James is dating the rocker who name is Lucy. Kendall and Jo broke up once when Jo landed a huge movie deal half way across the world. When Lucy moved in James and Carlos competed for her, when in all Lucy had a thing for Kendall. But Jo came back and Ken and her got back together. Leaving Lucy heartbroken, and James to pick up the pieces.

I looked at Logan and said "What about you Logie?"

He chuckled at the nickname and said "I'm single and I don't plan on going out with any one any time soon"

I nodded and we talked until we either fall asleep on the couch or on the floor. I love Tony so much, I can't believe he did this for me. Knowing him, he's most likely in our hotel room finishing what I left off at. Everything is just right, I found my 'Prince Charming' and is recounted with four of my wildest best friends. I'm feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Author's Note: How was this chap? I liked how this came out, but I want to know what you think. It makes my day when I see your reviews and see your thoughts. Also don't forget to check out this story's prequel called 'Whirlpool'.


	20. Stark Wedding

Author's Note: Ok this is hard to say, but this is the last chapter of this story! :( But don't worry the first chapter to the sequel should be up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, Big Time Rush related they belong to Nickolden, Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

Two months are up and it's been a blast. I met Victoria Justice and The Jonas Brothers. Big Time Rush is awesome on the stage, but I already knew that. When February got here I went back to planning. The boys took a break from Hollywood and took a trip to New York with us back to the tower. Where Jo and Lucy nearly melted. Apparently their favourite Avenger is Clint and Bruce. Speaking Bruce, he's Tony's best man. I chose Mira as my made of honour. Katie is my flower-girl and Downey is my ring barrier. Things are looking fine, Katie, Jo, Lucy, Jermira, Tasha and I are at a dress shop.

"How may I help you?" said a tall dark blonde man with glasses

"We need dresses for my wedding in ten days" I said with smile handing him a check for 3 thousand dollars

Ten Days Later

"Baby girl, you looked beautiful"

I looked from the mirror to the door and seen my dad, in usual outfit. Me...I had on a white strapless grown, where the skirt part was ruff up like a ball grown. It upper part is shaped like a V and is outlined with diamonds. I also had a diamond belt around the waist. I have on white and sliver high heels. I had on a diamond collar necklace and long dangling diamond earrings. My black hair was in a bun with two loose curly strings on the each side.

"Thanks dad" I said as I gave him a hug

"Reese, come on"

I smiled and said "Alright"

15 Minutes Later

I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of pink and white flowers. As dad walked by my side. I had a long train and a long lace vail that's connected to a sliver diamond tiara. Once I got to the front of the church Tony had a goofy smile on his face. Tony had on a white prince like suit that was trimmed gold and red.

"We are gather here today to witness a the start of these two lives" said an old grey hair pastor wearing a royal blue robe

He looked at Tony and nodded.

Tony smiled before looking at me and said "I, Anthony Stark choose you, Sherise Kiara Fury to be my partner in life and in front of friends and family I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may be put in our path. I promise to love you as much as the New York Giants and not to hold your red and gold cocktail dress against you. From this day forward, I will listen to all of your complaints. I promise to love you till death do us a part and maybe not even then"

I had to giggle at that. Typical Tony Stark, but I love him. Forever and always.

I smiled lovingly at Tony and said "I have been in love with you since I was ten. Big Time Rush could tell you that. I even made a grown up list where I said I would marry a billionaire and have at lease two or three kids. There's not enough words that can describe my love for you. But I promise to love you till the end of time"

The pastor smiled and said "Rings"

Downey walked up with the rings on a silky cream pillow"

Tony and I took the respective rings and place them on each other fingers before looking at the pastor.

The pastor smiled and said "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride"

I smiled before locking lips with my husband. Husband. That sounds amazing to say. Now off to the recaption.

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in m heart always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away _

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked in all those nights _

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

It's the first dance, that goes to the the bride and her father. As we dance I realised that my dad does have a heart under that tough bad guy act.

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

The song ended and looked at me tears running down his good eye.

"I loved you dad" I said with tears in my eyes

Dad smiled as he wiped my eyes and said "I loved you first"

I couldn't help but giggled as he lead me over to my waiting husband. Dad smiled at us before waiting over to a table with the team. Tony looked at me as he took his hands in mine. Just as some soft music starts to play and I think it's going to be another slow dance then music stops. I looked toward the DJ to see Big Time Rush on the stage. That's BTR for you, always doing the unexpected but in the end it turned out to be a blast.

"Hey everyone we're Big Time Rush" started James

"And we have a special song for our best friend and her husband" finished Logan flashing me and Tony a smile

_Better with you, yeah_

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out _

_It's hard to say how you feel _

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

_Cause you know that _

_Things get bad_

_You've got my back _

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found _

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like _

_It feels like _

_Music sounds better with you _

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

Even though I been busy with dad with SHIELD and the now the Avengers I managed to listen to a few of my friends songs. And this is on of my favourites.

I _used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heartbreak_

_Oh, I couldn't help myself_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There's only so much a heart can take_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've make me wanna sing, and I girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found _

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like _

_It feels like _

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_I laughed and took Tony's hand and started singing and dancing along with the boys._

_Every song_

_Every rhyme_

_Every word is better with you(Music sounds better with you)_

_Every day(Every day)_

_All of the time(All of the time)_

_Every way_

_Music sounds better with you_

_She's my music enhancer_

_When the music plays she's my dancer_

_When I'm around her everything's faster_

_Every question I have she's the answer_

_I'm head over heels_

_Can't explain that this all so real _

_When I'm around you baby you make me feel like_

_Everything's better with you_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_The music sounds better with you_

_Music sounds better with you _

I looked at my husband and said "I love you"

Tony smiled and said "I love you more" before crashing his lips on mine

I smiled into kiss before kissing back. They say that weddings are the best day of girl's life. And I agree, I don't think there's going be another day that tops this.

Author's Note: So we have finally come to an end. :( Sadly, but a sequel would be up soon. Thank you, everyone for your reviews. This story wouldn't have came this far without you. So for this chapter, tell me everything you thought about during this chapter. Tell you favourite parts during the story, ideas for the sequel and IF you liked any of the songs.

* * *

P.S.- The songs that were in this story either was ringtones or ETC are,

Should Of Been Me by Justin Bieber

Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia

Just Give Me A Reason by Pink/Nate Ruess

Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush

I Loved Her First by HeartLand

Music Sounds Better With You by Big Time Rush

I don't own any of the songs. Thank You!


End file.
